Uma história de amor
by Ju Purple Diamond
Summary: Lílian espera seu pai chegar e antes de dormir pede para sua mãe contar uma história, e Kagome conta a sua história! :D


1ª fic dêem um desconto tah?

**Negrito: presente**

Normal: história

Uma história de amor

**Uma bela mulher estava falando para sua filha ir dormir, seu marido ainda não tinha chegado do trabalho e sua filha estava sem sono.**

"**Mamãe me deixa ficar acordada até o papai chegar?"**

"**Querida já está tarde e eu acho que seu pai vai demorar...".**

"**Então me conta uma história enquanto ele não chega."**

"**Ta certo, mas só até seu pai chegar, qual você quer?" disse sua mãe indo para a estante de livros pegar um para sua filha.**

"**Não mamãe eu já li todos esses... você não sabe uma história nova?"**

"**Hum... acho que eu conheço uma. Era uma vez".**

"**Não é dessas de príncipes, princesas e bruxas não né mamãe?"**

"**Não querida não é...".**

Era uma vez uma menina chamada Kagome Higurashi, ela tinha 15 anos e fazia o ensino médio, ela era uma garota aplicada nos estudos até que um dia uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu.

No templo que Kagome morava tinha um poço e ela foi lá porque seu gato Buyo tinha descido e seu irmão não estava conseguindo encontra-lo.

"Hei Souta, como você deixou o Buyo entrar aí?"

"Ah mana ele pulou, eu não tive culpa...".

"Ta bom eu vou lá buscar."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Mana, mana! O que foi?"

"Nada Souta, foi só um barulho, toma eu encontrei o Buyo."

Então o poço que era fechado começou a fazer um barulho como se alguém tivesse empurrando a tampa do poço.

"Kagome?"

"Socorro Souta!"

"Você tem a jóia de quatro almas não é menina?" disse um monstro gigante que tinha saído do poço.

"**Mamãe essa menina é muito desesperada né?"**

"**Líly querida ela estava com 15 anos e também era um pouco desesperada sim. Bem continuando."**

Kagome estava muito assustada com aquele monstro e gritou com a mão na cara do monstro arrancando-lhe o braço, e surpreendo-se com isso.

Ela saiu pelo poço e encontrou uma tremenda floresta, e saiu chamando pelos seus parentes, nisso ela encontrou a árvore sagrada que também existe na sua casa. Só que com um pequeno detalhe diferente tinha um 'garoto'.

'Ai! Um garoto preso nessa árvore com uma expressão tão serena e também, o que são aquelas coisas? Ah são orelinhas, eu vou tocá-las. '

Pensava Kagome sem perceber que vários aldeões a cercavam. De repente várias flechas em sua direção. E ela estava amarrada e com uma velha sacerdotisa vindo em sua direção e jogando um tipo de sal grosso em sua cara, que mulher louca!

Depois disso a sacerdotisa a reconheceu como a reencarnação de sua falecida irmã e Kagome estava tentando descobrir como voltar para casa, mas tinha a jóia de quatro almas que havia saído de seu corpo na luta com a mulher centopéia depois de um dia naquele vilarejo, Kagome estava bem e agora o garoto de orelhinhas tinha despertado e estava com um colar com uma kotodama para Kagome manda-lo sentar quando quisesse.

A jóia de quatro almas havia sido quebrada em pequenos pedacinhos pela garota com uma pontaria horrível e com arco e flechas na mão, agora ela e o garoto de orelhinhas estavam em uma jornada para recuperar todos os fragmentos. Inuyasha que era o garoto de orelhinhas não gostava muito de Kagome porque ela era parecida com seu antigo amor Kikyo.

Com o passar do tempo novas pessoas se juntaram ao grupo, Shippo, Sango e Miroku.

Eles eram ótima companhia, mas ás vezes Kagome sentia falta de ficar sozinha com Inuyasha, ela gostava muito dele, mais que um amigo, mas sabia que ele não iria querer nada com ela, pois seu antigo amor havia ressuscitado e ele estava sempre procurando por ela.

"**Mamãe, essa daí devia ter morrido de vez né? Que saco! Deixa a Kagome e o Inuyasha serem felizes."**

"**Ela não era má filha, ela só tinha muito ódio por achar que Inuyasha a tinha traído, mas na verdade fora Naraku que tomou a aparência de Inuyasha e atacou Kikyo provocando um ferimento que a levou á morte."**

"**Quem era Naraku mamãe?"**

"**Vou continuar a história e você vai entender."**

"**Tah mamãe."**

Um dia Inuyasha estava muito reflexivo e Kagome não entendeu o porquê, eles tinham acabado de derrotar Naraku, Inuyasha com a tessaiga e Kagome com a sua flecha purificadora agora bem melhor de mira com 17 anos, então Kagome pensou bem e entendeu, devia ser porque Kikyo tinha morrido de vez na última batalha, e Inuyasha não a protegeu preferiu proteger Kagome.

"Inuyasha, agora que nós terminamos eu vou para minha era, talvez eu não volte mais, afinal eu já terminei o que eu vim fazer aqui né?"

"Então adeus!" continuou Kagome.

Kagome não soube o que estava acontecendo, de repente Inuyasha chegou perto dela com a respiração em seu pescoço a fazendo ter calafrios e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Kagome não vá. Eu te amo não me deixe, ou então eu vou com você." E a puxou para um beijo enlouquecido, vendo que Kagome o retribuía começou a aprofundar o beijo. "Eu também te amo muito sabia?" "você não sabe há quanto tempo eu esperava isso".

"**Que lindo mamãe! Finalmente a bruxa da Kikyo morreu, e a Kagome ficou com o Inuyasha!"**

**Ouviu-se um barulho na porta e o pai da garota entrou. Chegou bem perto do ouvido da esposa e falou "cheguei meu amor." A mãe se arrepiou toda.**

"**Ótimo agora você tem que dormir só estávamos esperando seu pai chegar não é?" disse a mãe a Lílian.**

"**Mas eu quero ouvir o resto da história mamãe."**

"**Lílian seu pai ainda não jantou, ele vai ficar com fome!"**

"**Não se preocupe comigo já volto."**

**E o pai voltou com um prato de sanduíches com presunto queijo e patê de calabresa e presunto junto (é muito bom!).**

"**Agora nós podemos continuar" disse Lílian com um sorriso estampado no rosto e pegando um daqueles sanduíches deliciosos.**

"**Ta, mas agora eu continuo a história." Disse o pai.**

Eles ficaram a tarde toda namorando e depois souberam do namoro de Miroku e Sango também, Kagome ficou muito feliz e logo depois eles já estavam casados e tinham trigêmeos e teriam muito mais filhos se dependesse de Miroku já que agora ele era livre da maldição de Naraku.

Inuyasha foi com Kagome para a era dela e se casaram pouco tempo depois, o amor deles nunca acabou e nunca acabará. Agora, o casal visita seus amigos da era feudal regulamente com sua filha e ela gosta muito de brincar com os filhos de seus amigos principalmente com Jéssica e Juliana duas gêmeas com quase a mesma idade da filha do casal.

"**E acabou a história."**

"**Que lindo!"**

"**É eu também amo essa história disse a mãe." "agora boa noite mocinha amanhã vamos visitar o tio Miroku e a tia Sango.".**

"**Ta mãe, boa noite."**

"**Boa noite" a mãe disse e plantou um beijo na bochecha da filha. Seu marido fez o mesmo.**

**Cinco minutos depois ela já estava dormindo, e Kagome e Inuyasha conversando a caminho do quarto.**

"**Eu te amo muito sabia?" disse Inuyasha beijando o seu pescoço.**

"**Sim eu sei." Disse Kagome sentindo um arrepio pela sua espinha e logo depois se agarrando com seu marido a caminho do quarto onde eles se amariam, era sempre assim e o amor deles era muito forte e sempre passavam por todas as pequenas brigas e problemas.**

**Amanheceu e Kagome estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de seu amado, então ela se lembrou de uma coisa muito importante, mas resolveu deixar para depois, sentiu um enjôo e foi correndo para o banheiro, Inuyasha acordou e viu que Kagome não estava mais lá, a princípio se assustou, mas depois se acalmou ao ouvir o chuveiro do banheiro ser ligado, ele amava muito sua mulher, eram perfeitos um para o outro.**

**Era o dia do aniversário de Inuyasha e Kagome, fazia 7 anos que eles haviam se conhecido e eles deixaram Lílian com Sango e Miroku para ela brincar com Juliana e Jéssica.**

**Eles queriam aproveitar aquela noite só a dois...**

"**Amor, eu tenho uma notícia para te dar." Inuyasha a estava beijando apaixonadamente e então apenas disse "fale".**

"**Lílian vai ganhar um irmão ou irmã." Inuyasha parou e ficou meio abobalhado com um sorriso bobo no rosto. "E então?" perguntou Kagome ansiosa.**

"**EU SOU O HOMEM MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO!" gritou Inuyasha aos quatro ventos girando Kagome e a levando para o quarto.**

**Aquele casal se amava muito e viveram felizes até o último dia de suas vidas com seus filhos (do mais velho ao mais novo) Lílian, Arthur, Thais, Raisa e rodolpho. Eles nunca foram esquecidos e todos os filhos ouviram sua linda história de amor. **

By Juliana


End file.
